The Penvellyn Treasure
by trishagaurav
Summary: What exactly is the treasure for?
1. Chapter 1

_Nancy_

I turned the key hole. The little doors slid open to reveal a meteorite. What could _this_ possibly be for? Time to ask a certain old lady for a hint. I went back through the revolving maze then out of the passageway near the gargoyle statue then down the hall.  
"Loulou, can I have a hint?"  
"Loulou hungry! Cake first! Cake first!"  
"You know, for an old lady, you don't bake much!"  
I went to Jane's room to bake another cake. I then came back to give it to Loulou. Loulou ate it.  
"Delicious!"  
"Can you tell me what's the deal with the meteorite?"  
"Ask Alan Penvellyn!" said Loulou sarcastically.  
Sounds like Loulou didn't know either. I have another mystery on my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to Jane's room. "Jane, have you ever gotten to the other room at the end of the revolving rooms in that passageway?"

"What revolving rooms? You found revolving rooms? Cool!" said Jane.

"There was a meteorite in the room on the other end."

"A meteorite? I _knew_ there was nothing interesting in that passageway! You should really stop going in there. Wouldn't you rather play a game with me?"

"No thanks."

"If you win another game of Petroglyph Punch, I'll give you another glow stick!"

"Thanks, but I don't _need_ another glow stick." I went to the Mutus Liber book and opened it, then started flipping through the pages trying to find out something about the meteor. The pages I hadn't looked at before were blank.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jane_

I went to ask Loulou where Nancy was. Surely he would know!

"Hi, Loulou," I said.

"Hello!" said Loulou.

"Have you seen Nancy?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have!" said Loulou.

"Where?"

"Alchemy room! Alchemy room! Braawk!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nancy_

I wasn't going to leave the alchemy room just yet. I still had a mystery to solve.  
"Nancy!" I heard Jane say.  
I tuned around.  
"Jane? What are _you_ doing here?"  
"I came looking for you," said Jane. "Hand over that book."  
"Why? Haven't you already read, er, looked at it?"  
"Yes, but not _that_ page!"  
I gave it to her.  
"What? It's blank? This is ridiculous!" said Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

"Never mind that. We have to go back and ask Loulou for advice," I said.

We went back to the hallway then headed to Loulou.

"Loulou, the page is blank. Do you have any idea why?"

"Unhide it! Unhide it! BRAAACK!" said Loulou.

"Unhide it? You mean the words are hidden?"

Loulou nodded.

 _But with what?_


	6. Chapter 6

Loulou had a flashback to what Mrs. Drake told her earlier.

"You can't have any more treats tonight, Loulou. We're all out of meal worms," said Mrs. Drake.

Loulou whined in the same tone your dog does when it's sad, or the same tone you say "Awww" in when you find something cute if you don't have a dog.  
"Loulou hungry!" complained Loulou.

"No treats tonight, okay, Loulou? We'll buy meal worms tomorrow, and then you can have all the treats you want," said Mrs. Drake. Loulou sighed. "Oh, and one more thing."

Loulou lifted her head up.

"If you don't give Nancy advice, you're going to a shelter!" said Mrs. Drake.

She went downstairs to water her plants.

Loulou had never been more sad in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

As we walked away, Jane asked me "Hey, did you notice Loulou gave you advice without asking for a treat?"

"Your room is out of of mealworms, and Mrs. Drake threatened to take Loulou to a shelter if the bird doesn't give me advice," I explained.

"I am fortune's fool!" we heard her say.

"So what do you think we should use to read the page?" said Jane.

"We'll find out," I said.

Finally we were back in Jane's room.

"Want to play a game?" said Jane.

"We're an inch away from finding out who's behind all this, and all you can think about is board games?" I said in annoyance.

"There's always tomorrow," said Jane.

"Tomorrow it might be too late!" I said. "We have to solve this mystery 's counting on me."

"I'd much rather play a game. Wouldn't you?"

"We don't have time for fun and games, Jane! This is important! Linda called me over to find out what's going on, not to take a vacation! Since my stay here I've seen a Beast of Blackmoor, a Lady in Black, and had the oddest nightmares. Something strange is going on, I can feel it. And we have to put an end to it. Soon," I said. "Thing's have been getting so spooky around here that Nigel has already left. I guess he had enough of this place. But I'm not leaving. Not until I know who or what is behind this."

Jane had nothing to say.

I left her room.

I was going to get to the bottom of this, with or without her help.


	8. Chapter 8

I got out my pencil and gently rubbed it against the paper.

"To break the curse once and for all, first go to the hidden hall," I read. My eyes widened. What hidden hall? I hadn't come across any hidden hall. I made some more rubbings.

 _But beware, there's danger in the air._

 _First you must adhere._

I was confused. The word had three meanings. I left to go find the hidden room.


	9. Chapter 9

I went outside. I knew I had promised myself earlier to not go outside unless and until the mystery was solved, but things were getting desperate. Finally, I found myself stepping on some kind of large wooden trapdoor. _Perfect,_ I thought with a smirk. I gently lifted the heavy door then went down the stairway.


	10. Chapter 10

I kept walking until I entered a secret room lit up by a lantern. I came across a tranquilizer gun. This must be what the bad guy used to keep the Beast quiet. But I wasn't going to resort to violence. The Beast probably wasn't even really a beast, anyway. I waited.


	11. Chapter 11

I started to read the journal. It obviously belonged to the culprit. Then Jane came in. "Nancy! What are you doing in my secret hideaway?" she said.

"Jane?" I said. "It was you all along?"

"Yes. Ever since Linda became my stepmother I've been trying to get her to leave so I could be with my real mummy. I snuck allergy pills in her room to make her think she was turning into a werewolf. Please, don't tell anyone, Nancy. I don't want to get in trouble," she said.

"Sorry, Jane, but I have to tell _someone_ ," I said.

Jane sighed. Everyone was impressed when I had told them what happened.

 _Dear Bess,_

 _It turns out it was Jane all along! She could stand Linda, so she decided to make her think she was turning into a werewolf. She's not in any serious trouble, but she is grounded for a month! All her board games and puzzles have been taken away. Mrs. Drake bought more meal worms for Loulou, and Nigel has returned to continue his research on the manor's history. Well, as they say in England, top of the morning to you!_

 _Love, Nancy_


End file.
